


Weeping

by Eleih



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleih/pseuds/Eleih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaune laments over the events prior to meeting his love, his relationship with her and it's passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping

If he thought hard enough, he could remember almost everything that went through his head that day. Almost everything that had gone through his head in that moment. He could remember the specks of dust that had gotten trapped in his hair, the glow of her hair in the darkness. The feel of the bruises that he got as he rocked away from her. The curve of her hip that fit his hand perfectly. The tenderness of her lips, full of love and rage and…  
And sadness.

 

Juane didn’t cry often. The last time had been when his grandfather had passed away. He had stood at the grave for hours after the funeral was over, weeping over the headstone. That pain had been a rock on his heart, an ache that Atlas would have trouble bearing. It had took everything for him to get out of bed the next morning. And the next. And the next. the rock never left, but his heart grew stronger. No longer did he feel like lead every time he moved. He was still slower than everyone, still the last to be picked in every game, but he no longer was unable to participate because of he could not bear to feel. It had gotten better once he gotten better once he had got to Beacon. People like Ruby had unknowingly shouldered some of his burden. He could be genuinely happy about life again. The rock on his heart was being slowly chipped away. But it was when he met her that he could smile. Pyrrha. She had taken away the rock, worn it away with a loving torrent of fire and kindness. But the hole she left was worse than any force.

He didn’t think much of it at first. It started when she had activated his Aura. It was more than just being let free. She felt his burden, and did not shy away from it. She saw the rock and was not afraid. He had never met anyone like her. He dismissed this mix of emotions with a laugh; this kind of connection could not be possible. In his youthful foolishness he pursued Weiss, averting his eyes from what was right in front of him. He should have known it was only a matter of time before he fell for her. It had begun when they had been training, a causal hand moving his stance, a burst of odour when they drew close during battle. The movement of her hair has she shouldered her weapons. He could almost chuckle at how blind he was. How blinded he was by this miraculous light.

He had realised it at the dance. When he had been in a dress, he thought that he would have been self-conscious. But when he heard saw her, and her eyes dazzled with joy and love, he knew that there was only one place he wanted to be for the rest of his life. By her side.

It should have been awkward, falling in love, but with Pyrrha it never was. He was able to be himself and so much more with her. She brought out the best in him and never tried to pull him down. She saw something in him that he had thought had died long ago. Aside from the potential as a fighter, she saw a potential for true feeling that he thought he had lost. She showed him the serenity that could be achieved by stillness, the youth that could be achieved by laugher and life. She had coaxed his love out of its cave, and taught it that even though things change, feelings can be kept intact. Kept intact inside. He had put up a false joviality for so long that he had forgotten how good it felt to be truly happy. To love and to be loved. He never did find the proper time to tell her how he felt, and once she began to act strange was torn apart that he could do nothing to help the person who had changed his life.

He had been too shocked when he had heard the news. He wanted to how and scream, to challenge the news. Challenge the world. He wanted his anger to be felt by all and to most of all let go. But he could not. All he could feel was the hole where everything should have been. His body wouldn’t listen to him because it knew that she wouldn’t have accepted that. He had holed himself up in his room, trying to find meaning in the small trinkets that she had left behind. A piece of discarded armour, a slice of metal she liked to play with. Most of all he would stare at her head piece. They had found it when they collected Ruby from the top of the building. Although she had family, Glynda had given it to him, saying to take heart. Take heart. He had no heart left. All had been swallowed up by the grief that wracked him.

He was hesitant to accept Ruby’s offer. He couldn’t imagine being able to face her, or anyone ever again. He wanted to rot away; be swallowed up by the hole that was consuming him. But that’s the thing. He could still feel her. A flicker of red dancing about his mind, amidst the black. Left there by their first meeting. She was that kind of a person; she left a piece of herself in everyone she touched. For Jaune, it was literal.

On their first night camping, he asked Ruby to tell him how she died. Her explanation, while frayed, sent a shudder through him. He thanked her for this, and then took the next watch. Once everyone was asleep, a stuttered sigh ripped forth from him, and he began to cry. Silent, soulful weeping. The tears ran finely down his face, washing away the soot that had developed from a day of walking. The hole was not going to go away, it was not going to be filled easily. But he knew it’s what Pyrrha would have wanted. The single red will-o’-wisp that had fluttered against the void grew. As the tears flowed, he closed his eyes and looked at the red. He gave it all of his power, his soul. It grew and the memories flooded his mind. All the sorrow and pain mingled with the delight and compassion. He smiled, for the first time in a long time. The tears spilled across his lips and he tasted the salt. He opened his mouth as he felt a breeze run over him.

 

 

“I love you, Pyrrha Nikos”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to all of this, but tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Tell me (nicely please) if I got everything wrong so I can make changes in the future.


End file.
